The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for integrated air quality forecasting. Weather forecasting has been performed by using a variety of different methods, such as using reports along shipping routes or using other traditional predictive methods, such as the use of almanacs. In more recent times, reports from aircraft routes, in particular the use of reconnaissance aircraft, are used to obtain information about current weather trends to forecast upcoming weather. Satellite technology, located in orbits around the Earth (e.g., Low Earth orbit (LEO), geostationary, etc.), has also enhanced the ability to obtain information and to more accurately forecast the weather by being able to view a large portion of the Earth's area at any given time.